Ten drugi
by Kasyntia
Summary: Germańsko-celtycko-nordycki miks mitologiczny, czyli cierpkie, norweskie spojrzenie na Anglię i jego magię.


Deszcz to niemal obowiązkowy punkt programu w czasie pobytu w Londynie. Od samego rana niebo wyglądało całkiem obiecująco. Znaczy, obiecywało sporo wody w najbliższym możliwym terminie. I to obiecywało bardzo skutecznie, bo słowa dotrzymało, oczywiście w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.  
>Norwegia nie ważył się zignorować londyńskiej aury. Wszędzie indziej, gdyby tylko chciał (a z pewnością by chciał, nie ma co ukrywać), mógłby spacerować w deszczu, gdyż moknięcie by go nie dotyczyło. Nawet wściekła, południowa ulewa, czy cierpliwy, hojny monsun letni nie naruszyłyby choćby jedną kroplą norweskiej suchości, jeśli tylko Aksel wyraziłby taką właśnie wolę. Jednak nie był ani w Indiach, we Włoszech, w Kongo, czy gdziekolwiek, tylko w Wielkiej Brytanii, a tu nic nie mogło być tak jak wszędzie indziej na świecie. To by było poniżej godności tej niemiłosiernie płaskiej, smaganej wiatrem, chłostanej przez fale wyspy.<br>To miejsce, a konkretnie jego kapryśna pogoda, zmusiły Norwegię do zakupu parasola. Eleganckiego, granatowego parasola o orzechowej rączce. Parasola, którego ewidentny brak Aksel zauważył dopiero, gdy pierwsze krople deszczu pokryły chodnik ciemniejszymi piegami. Norwegia profilaktycznie przeszukał teczkę jeszcze raz, ale wewnątrz nie było śladu potencjalnego przedmiotu ratunku przed niebiańskim desantem.  
>Pytanie całkiem nieprzydatne, acz dość frapujące dotyczyło tego, jak konkretnie doszło do sytuacji, gdy Norweg został w centrum Londynu zupełnie bezbronny wobec zmasowanego ataku z powietrza. Parasol ukradli w metrze, czy Aksel zwyczajnie zapomniał go zabrać? Pakował się uważnie, lecz jeszcze przed drugą kawą, więc z umysłem o niebezpiecznym poziomie mulistości. Mógł szurnąć parasol gdzieś obok i nawet nie zauważyć. W takim stanie to i wyrzucenie czegoś przypadkiem przez okno lub zapakowanie portfela do lodówki nie byłoby niczym specjalnie niezwykłym.<br>Z drugiej strony, w metrze to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Niby Norwegia cały czas trzymał teczkę blisko przy sobie, uważnie obserwując otoczenie, które jednocześnie z równym zaangażowaniem starało się Aksela nie obserwować. Mało jest w końcu na świecie osób zdolnych znieść natrętne, przewiercające na wskroś, bezdenne, norweskie spojrzenie i żaden z tych wybrańców losu nie podróżował dziś tym konkretnym wagonem londyńskiego metra.  
>W ogóle to puste, straszne wejrzenie to była broń uniwersalna Aksela. Z wielkim upodobaniem stosował ją niemal wobec wszystkich. Wyłączając Danię, od kiedy odkrył, że Sørenowi całkiem odpowiada uporczywe się weń wpatrywanie.<br>Z niebios tymczasem wylała się obfitość wody śniona przez ginących z pragnienia. W obliczu przytłaczającej przewagi wroga, Norwegia dokonał taktycznego odwrotu w stronę opuszczonej niedawno przez niego stacji metra. Tam stanął pod jedną ze ścian, otarł twarz wydobytą z teczki chusteczką higieniczną, przeczesał palcami klejące się do czaszki włosy, przemoczoną marynarkę ściągnął, by uratować koszulę przed przemoczeniem. Potem Norweg sklął w myślach ewidentną złośliwość brytyjskiej aury, domniemanego złodzieja parasoli i Danię tak z przyzwyczajenia.  
>Następnie odniósł Wrażenie. Słabe, bo to jednak była Wielka Brytania, a ona nie pozwalała mu zbytnio rozzuchwalić się ze swoimi zdolnościami. Dlatego to było całkiem niewielkie wrażenie. Tyle wystarczyło jednak Akselowi, by skłonić go do uważnego zlustrowania tłumu.<p>

Anglia zauważył Norwegię całkiem przypadkowo. Nie spostrzegłby go, gdyby ciemnoskóra studentka nie przyspieszyła kroku, a otyły jegomość po pięćdziesiątce nie przystanął, by podnieść wypadłe z portfela monety. Pieniądze posypały się na posadzkę, śmigając metalicznie na tle podłoża. Dziewczyna przeszła, a jej kędzierzawe włosy zafurkotały mężczyźnie nad głową. Tymczasem otworzyła się przestrzeń między Arthurem i Akselem.  
>Coś z kociego urażenia było w otrząsającym się z wilgoci Norwegii. Anglia właściwie czekał tylko, aż przyjezdny zacznie prychać i parskać jak koty pani Brown, kiedy jej wnuki radośnie wrzuciły biedne zwierzaki do oczka ogrodowego.<br>Tylko przez chwilę Arthur mógł bezkarnie przyglądać się Norwegowi. Zaraz jednak, ten drugi go zobaczył.  
><em><br>Ten drugi go zobaczył.  
>Chłopiec przykucnął. Zamarł, wtulony w kanciaste cienie, śliskie liście i gałęzie, wilgotne palce wpijając w poszarpany szczelinami mur.<br>Ten drugi, czyli smukły, podobny do sidhe Dane.  
>Go, czyli Arthura, dziecko żadnej matki, o słabych ramionach i zbyt krótkich nogach, by uciekać dość szybko.<br>Zobaczył. A nie powinien.  
>Arthur potrafił się skryć tak, że można było stać obok niego, ramię w ramię, w szczerym polu i widzieć wszystko – niskie, nabrzmiałe niebo, soczyście zielone trawy, ciemniejsze plamy lasu – a chłopca nie zauważyć.<br>Chłopiec nie panował nad tym. Niekiedy wcale nie potrzebował ukryć się, a nagle, puf, znikał. Innym razem bardzo, bardzo chciał nie być, a nadal był najzupełniej widoczny. Najwidoczniejszy pod słońcem.  
>Arthur powoli wstał, wyjrzał ostrożnie zza murku. Może tamten jednak go nie zauważył? Może się tak tylko wydawało? Chłopiec powtarzał w myślach gorączkowo te pytania, próbując sobie wmówić, że spojrzenie Dane nie dotknęło go koszmarnym zimnem. Że może to wcale nie na niego, a przez niego patrzył obcy.<br>Obcy, który właśnie oddalał się niespiesznym krokiem.  
>Dużo później, Anglia dowiedział się przypadkowo, że Norwegia wziął go tamtego dnia za jednego z pomniejszych duchów Wyspy.<em>

_Ten drugi go zobaczył.  
>Chociaż „zobaczył" to zbyt dużo powiedziane. Słowo „wyczuł" pasuje bardziej w sytuacji, gdy stwierdzenie dotyczy osoby pogrążonej w głębokim śnie.<br>W śnie nawiedzonym przez obcego, odcinającego się od tła ostrym konturem.  
>Zwykle Norweg niezauważony poruszał się po cudzych, wyśnionych światach, jeśli taki miał właśnie kaprys. A często go miewał, bo sny oglądane z boku obnażały całą paletę dziwaczności i sprzeczności, które niezmiernie Aksela intrygowały.<br>Nigdy żaden ze śniących nie zdał sobie sprawy z obecności intruza.  
>Ten drugi, chłopaczek z południa, najwyraźniej o tym nie słyszał, bo nagle zaczął jakby widzieć, jakby się wybudzać. Norwegia spanikował trochę, choć w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał. Wymknął się, zostawiając po sobie trochę goryczy, mgły i ciemności. Niezbyt wiele, tyle by pokazać, że żaden wystraszony dzieciak nie powinien go tak bezczelnie wyczuwać.<br>A daleko, za morzem, Arthur wyrwał się z duszącego koszmaru, pewien, że gdy spał, elfy jak stado ciężkich kruków, obsiadły mu pierś i brzuch._

  
>Ach, to tylko Anglia. Bałagan na głowie, bałagan w głowie i wokół tejże. Aureola z magicznej menażerii. Koszmarnie nieprofesjonalna rzecz, zdradzająca niemożność opanowania własnej aury. Tutaj to jeszcze się jakoś trzymało, bo Wyspa dbała o swojego przybranego syna. Tylko poza Wielką Brytanią robiło się zabawnie, gdy wszystkie te istoty spoza granicy człowieczeństwa lepiły się do angielskiej aury jak muchy do zalanego syropem blatu. Całe czarodziejskie tałatajstwo ściągało do Arthura, właziło mu przed oczy, prezentowało kły, skrzydła, pazury, co tam który miał. Jakby ich istnienie zależało od tego, czy jakiś Angol je zauważy.<br>Czasem Norwegia podejrzewał, że tak faktycznie może być. Drażniło go to nieco. Odrobinę. Potem Arthur znów dawał popis kompletnego nieopanowania_ galdr_. I wtedy Aksel na nowo zyskiwał pewność, że wszystko ma jakąś cenę.  
><em><br>Wszystko ma jakąś cenę.  
>A za oczy, które Widzą płaci się straszliwie.<br>Płaci się nocami pachnącymi samotnością, kiedy czarne nieba uciekają wzwyż, a pod nimi zawisa zimno. Płaci się snem, godzinami bezsenności, wystygłą herbatą i wizjami, których nie chciałoby się oglądać. Ale to tylko czasami. Zwykle nie widuje się koszmarów, a wręcz samemu można się jednym stać. I nie tylko. W końcu - cena jest wysoka nie bez powodu._

_Wszystko ma jakąś cenę.  
>A za osiedlenie się w obcym domu płaci się szczególnie.<br>Pod opieką swojej kapryśnej, uczynnej fylgii, przybył na Wyspę wraz z Sasami i Jutami. Wątłe, germańskie dziecko, nie do końca pewne jeszcze swojego imienia, błąkające się w głuszy na obcej ziemi. Chłopiec słuchał Brytanii. Jej ciszy, jej szelestu. Wyspa była silna, przepełniona energią starszą od niej samej. Dzięki temu miała wiele do pokazania temu, kto Widział. Wędrując bez celu, gnany jakimś wewnętrznym nakazem, Arthur natykał złośliwe fuath, a nocami słuchał rozdzierającego zawodzenia banshee. Niekiedy to, co napotykał, było tak straszne, że nawet poranek nie był w stanie zmyć lepkiego jak pajęcza nić niepokoju. Jednak chłopiec pocieszał się, że cena zawsze mogła być wyższa.  
><em>  
>To już drugi dzień spotkania w Londynie. Nadal było dość wcześnie, ale Anglia nie zdziwił się, że Norwegia jest sam. Wieczorem, kiedy towarzystwo tradycyjnie zabalowało, Aksel w milczeniu przesączył przez zęby dokładnie jedno piwo, a potem wrócił wcześniej do hotelu. Sam Arthur wyszedł „po angielsku" niewiele później, by rano móc przyjechać na spotkanie z wyprzedzeniem. Dawało mu to przewagę w postaci możliwości ciskania Bardzo Znaczących Spojrzeń w stronę kolejnych spóźnialskich, próbujących możliwie niepostrzeżenie zająć swoje miejsca nim Niemcy skończy czytać na głos plan dnia.<br>Tymczasem przyszpilony norweskim wzrokiem Anglia przysunął się bliżej gościa, by przywitać się z nim wedle wszelkich praw grzeczności. Odpowiedź była cicha, oszczędna, acz uprzejma, taka, jaką Arthur cenił najbardziej.  
>A potem nastąpiło pytanie. Precyzyjne, lecz wyrwane z kontekstu, jakby zadane po dłuższym wewnętrznym monologu.<br>- Nie możesz nad tym zapanować?  
>Arthur pomyślałby, że się przesłyszał, gdyby nie to, że Norwegia spytał wolno, dobitnie i cóż… był Norwegią. Wyjaśnieniami dzielił się skąpo jak Szkot pieniędzmi albo zakładając, że i tak każdy wszystko zrozumie, albo mając kwestię bycia zrozumianym głęboko w poważaniu.<br>- Nad…? – Anglii dość ciężko rozmawiało się z Norwegią. Cały czas odnosił wrażenie, że jakaś jego część w obecności Aksela nadal ma mniej niż cztery stopy wzrostu i kryje się za murkiem. To było dość krępujące.  
>- Pogodą.<br>Arthur wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Robi, co chce. Nie mam na to wpływu.<br>Norweg wbił spojrzenie w przestrzeń.  
>Jeśli Anglik nie wie, o czym rozmawiać, to zawsze modnym, zawsze właściwym tematem jest pogoda. Ciężko popełnić przecież nietakt w tej kwestii, trzeba być naprawdę bardzo utalentowanym albo mieć potwornego pecha.<br>- W Oslo też dużo pada – zauważył Arthur – przynajmniej, za każdym razem, kiedy mamy tam spotkania. – Anglia trochę mijał się z prawdą. W Londynie mżyło, pokapywało, siąpiło, w Oslo woda uwielbiała spadać z nieba też pod różnymi innymi postaciami. Deszcz nie był jedyną słuszną formą.  
>Norweg przemówił, a nietypowy dla niego brak lakoniczności porządnie zdumiał Arthura.<br>- Wielka Brytania to jedyne miejsce, w którym muszę nosić przy sobie parasol – zaczął suchym tonem, suchszym niż peruwiańskie pustynie – dlatego ty, Anglio, możesz moknąć w czasie każdej wizyty w Norwegii.  
>Arthur zmarszczył brwi. Więc tak się sprawy miały. Nagle bardzo zapragnął opuścić stację metra wyjść na zewnątrz. Nawet w ten deszcz. Dawno musiałby zabarykadować się w domu, gdyby taka pogoda przeszkadzała mu w normalnym funkcjonowaniu.<br>- Może już się rozpogodziło – rzucił.  
>- Może, sprawdzę.<br>U siebie nie musiałby sprawdzać. Wiedziałby.  
>Ruszając w kierunku wyjścia ze stacji, Norwegia po raz kolejny stwierdził, że Wyspa go zwyczajnie nie toleruje. Nigdy go nie tolerowała.<br>_  
>Nigdy go nie tolerowała.<br>I nigdy zapewne nie będzie.  
>Powietrze nad jej ziemią stawało się ciężkie, słowa grzęzły w gardle, melodia gubiła się, gdy chciał wyśpiewać inkantację. Brytania nie pozwalała Akselowi na korzystanie ze swoich ogromnych pokładów energii. Jemu, który tak wysoką cenę płacił za to, by nie być ślepym. Jemu, który widział w snach, jak wilki pożerają Księżyc i Słońce, jak skrzydlaty wąż wysysa krew zmarłych, jak straszne jest tknięte rozkładem oblicze Hel – pani Krainy Mgły. Jemu, który wędrował przez sny, który równie łatwo wywoływał i uciszał burze.<br>On właśnie stawał się niemal niemy, bezsilny po postawieniu stopy na Wyspie.  
>A przecież jego i Arthura nie różniło zbyt wiele. Obaj byli Brytanii zupełnie obcy. Przynajmniej z założenia.<em>

_Nigdy go nie tolerowała.  
>Nigdy przedtem.<br>Przecież nie był Celtem, nie poczuwał się do świętowania Samhain. Do wygaszenia świateł, oddania duchom odrobiny jedzenia i przeczekania w ciemności do poranka.  
>Arthur nie miał dość pożywienia, by dzielić się nim z umarłymi. Niepotrzebne było mu też przebieranie się za włóczęgę, gdyż nim właśnie był. Błąkał się po krainie, nigdzie nie zostając na dłużej. Wędrował całymi dniami, dopóki fizyczność nie zaczynała mu doskwierać na tyle, by zmusić go do odpoczynku. Kiedyś, nie tak dawno jeszcze, był ledwo nakreślonym szkicem. Odrobinką zwiewnej, podobnej mgle świadomości. Potem zaczął być coraz bardziej, aż zaistniał całkowicie. Mocniej, niżby chciał, gdyby wiedział, z czym to się wiązało. W ciele dziecka, z dziecięcymi myślami powoli zastępującymi te wcześniejsze, pierwotniejsze i starsze.<br>Tamtej nocy rozpalił ogień, gdyż ciemność go przerażała.  
>W czasie Samhain przez świat przemykają zmarli. Ponad ogołoconymi polami, mokrymi łąkami, na które wpełza mgła, ponad ciemnymi, cichymi domami. Łakną ciepła i światła. Żywej duszy.<br>Za to jedno ognisko Arthur zapłacił rocznym opętaniem.  
>Od jednego Samhain do drugiego, dzielił ciało z dzieckiem celtyckiej ziemi. I jakoś tak potem, Wyspa przestała go tylko przerażać, a zaczęła też zachwycać, gdyż Arthur stał się jej częścią.<br>_  
>- Przestało padać – zakomunikował Norwegia. Oczywiście, w czasie tego oświadczenia na jego twarzy nie drgnął żaden niepotrzebny mięsień.<br>Arthur zerknął na zegarek. Specjalnie, by podroczyć się z Francją, założył taki z naprawdę sfatygowanym, przedpotopowym paskiem i wygniecionym lekko denkiem.  
>- Zdążymy.<br>- Wiem.  
>Świat na zewnątrz był szary i przemoczony, w kałużach odbijały się grafitowe ściany kamienic i pospolite, popielate niebo.<br>_  
>Czasem Anglia myślał, że ma paskudnego pecha. Jedyna osoba, z którą mógłby porozmawiać na temat magii, porozumiewała się ze światem monosylabami. Na dodatek miała tendencję do przeplatania milczenia jeszcze większą jego ilością.<br>Świat to jednak bardzo złośliwy, ironiczny twór._

_Niekiedy Norwegia stwierdzał, że Anglia jednak nie ma aż takiego szczęścia. Dysponować takimi możliwościami i nie umieć ich wykorzystać – to naprawdę ironia losu. Brytania wręcz kipiała energią, a Arthur potrafił najwyżej zmaterializować w pentagramie rosyjska głowę. Widocznie taka była cena Anglii za bycie zaakceptowanym przez Wyspę.  
>Świat to jednak twór logiczny w bardzo pokrętny sposób.<em>


End file.
